1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an integral erectable display unit, and more particularly, to such a display unit that can be erected from a flat, card-like mode to a three-dimensional, erected mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display units that are movable between an essentially two-dimensional, flat, card-like position and a three-dimensional erected position have become increasingly popular. In the two-dimensional position, these units often include panels that display information about an individual or a character. In the erected position, a display portion having a two-dimensional depiction of an individual may rise through an opening in the panels, which then become a base portion of the display unit. When the display unit is in its card-like position the individual depiction may be covered by the information-bearing panels.
One such display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,732 to Burtch et al. As shown in FIG. 1 therein, an erectable periscoping display device includes a display panel, four intermediate panels and an end panel. The display panel includes an elongated tongue portion and a base portion. The two central intermediate panels define a slot through which the elongated tongue portion passes to place the display device in its erected configuration. The end panel is glued to the base portion of the display panel to complete construction of the display device. Proper alignment of the relatively short end panel and base portion can be a difficult process. A slight misalignment can cause the lower portion of the display device to be lopsided rather than flat when the device is in its erected position. Misalignment of the end panel and the base portion also can prevent proper functioning of the display device in its planar configuration. Such difficulties can lead to waste which is a problem especially where the display devices are given away as promotional items free of charge. Moreover, the process involved in making a display device of this design does not easily lend itself to cost effective production in large quantities. The end panel must be folded back against the adjacent panel and held in that position for gluing to the base portion of the display panel. This display device is typically manually assembled, which can further increase the opportunity for problems. Manual assembly of these display devices can be a slow and tedious process that demands near perfection to avoid the aforementioned problems.
Thus, it would be desirable to have an integral, erectable display unit that would not require intricate alignment of its attached surfaces in order to have its lower portion lie flat when the display device is in its erected position. It also would be desirable to have such a device designed in such a way that it can be manufactured by the application of processing system(s) having high output capability. The unique design of the present invention advantageously lowers the per unit cost of manufacturing display units.